(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to underwater pleasure crafts. One having ordinary skill in the art is a person skilled in building small boats and submarines for recreational purposes.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Until very recent times, all submarines were for military purpose. Although fictional works had described submarines used for recreational, pleasure, or exploration, applicant is unaware of any such submarines actually constructed more than 30 years ago.
Normally, submarines are larger crafts carrying 25 men or more. Although small military submarines carry only one or two men were used by the Japanese during World War II, the technology concerning them was not well known in the United States.
In recent times a limited number of small submarines were built for use in off shore oil fields.
In recent times, there has been constructed recreational or pleasure submarines in the United States. As used herein, application uses the words "pleasure submarines" to mean those submarines which are used for purposes of pleasure and sights seeing as opposed to military purposes.
BUJULAZ, U.S. Pat. No. 3,038,431 discloses a submergible boat having surface floats as seen in FIG. 4 of that patent. These floats are pivoted by arms to the main hull. However, applicant understands that these floats would never be filled with water so the floats themselves never submerge. It is applicant's understanding that the floats are always upon the surface, and the main hull can never be in deeper water than the length of the arms connecting the surface floats to the hull. BUJULAZ uses the floats and arms to limit the depth of the craft rather than use them to elevate the hull out of the water.
COLMAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,276,851 is similar to BUJULAZ in that COLMAN discloses a service craft with arms from the surface craft that limits the downward decent of a separate capsule.
LEGAT, U.S. Pat. No. 2,918,029 discloses a military submarine for carrying torpedoes having pivoted legs. The legs disclosed in LEGAT support the craft when it is on the bottom of the lake and they are controlled by hydraulic cylinders.
SEELEY, U.S. Pat. No. 3,371,635 has a certain bubble shape.